oobifandomcom-20200216-history
Uma Trip!
" | image = Oobi episodes - Uma Trip!.png | number = Season 2, Episode 6a | airdate = September 13, 2004 (source) | previousepisode = "Checkup!" | nextepisode = "Frieda Friend!" }} " " is an episode of Oobi from season two. After playing with her toy vehicles, Uma decides she wants to take a trip. She packs a small suitcase, and enlists Oobi and Kako to help make costumes of an airplane, a train and a boat. Uma rides these vehicles to the kitchen where Grampu has made a special snack for the kids. — NickJr.com (source) Oobi, Uma, and Kako are playing with a set of toy vehicles. They imitate the sound of a train and invite the viewers to join them. This gives Uma the idea to go on a pretend trip to the kitchen. She wants to use her train, boat, and airplane toys to get there. Oobi explains that the toys are too small and would not be able to transport her. Uma is disappointed, but Oobi tells her that they can create their own vehicles out of cardboard and paper. Uma jumps around excitedly and accidentally falls over. "Uma trip," she remarks. The boys laugh and begin to make a train from a box. The next scene is an interview segment in which preschoolers talk about the trips they have taken. The scene cuts to Oobi, who has finished making a paper boat and a cardboard airplane. Uma is ready to take her trip. The characters sing the "Trip Wow" song. Oobi pretends to be a train conductor and takes Uma to the living room in their train. Kako pretends to be a captain and brings her to the couch in the paper boat. Finally, Grampu dresses up as an airplane pilot and brings Uma to the kitchen. There, he has prepared a plate of brownies for the children. The group sings a reprise of "Trip Wow" as the episode ends. *Oobi (played by Tim Lagasse) *Uma (played by Stephanie D'Abruzzo) *Kako (played by Noel MacNeal) *Grampu (played by Tyler Bunch) Oobi-Uma-Trip-toy-vehicles.png|"Boat, airplane..." Oobi-Uma-Trip-Uma-gets-her-stuff.png|Uma goes to get a suitcase Oobi-Uma-Trip-idea-for-a-craft.png|Oobi gets an idea for a craft Oobi-Uma-Trip-making-the-train.png|Making the train Oobi-Uma-Trip-the-finished-train.png|"Train! Nice." Oobi-Uma-Trip-the-boat.png|Checking out the boat Oobi-Uma-Trip-ticket.png|"Ticket, please." Oobi-Uma-Trip-Grampu-interview.png|"Pretend trip." Oobi-Uma-Trip-leaving-the-train.png|Uma gets off the train Oobi-Uma-Trip-calling-Kako.png|Looking for the boat Oobi-Uma-Trip-Kako-the-captain.png|Captain Kako Oobi-Uma-Trip-the-plane.png|Uma waits for the plane pilot... Oobi-Uma-Trip-pilot-Grampu.png|...who ends up being Grampu! Oobi-Uma-Trip-Uma-with-ears.png|Uma's "ears" popping Oobi-Uma-Trip-second-interview.png|"Ooh, airplane." Oobi-Uma-Trip-always-fly-Grampu.png|"Always fly Grampu." Oobi-Uma-Trip-cast-in-the-kitchen.png|Gathering in the kitchen Oobi-Uma-Trip-singing-Trip-Wow.png|Uma with the brownies *At the beginning of the episode, Uma's tea set from "Sleepover!" can be seen. It's on a shelf on the right side of the bedroom. *One of Uma's toys is a mini red airplane—identical to the one on the logo for Little Airplane Productions, the studio that made Oobi. *Uma's suitcase disappears and reappears throughout the episode. *A clip from this episode was one of three Oobi videos available on NickJr.com from 2009 until 2015. *The song "Trip Wow" was written and composed by Christopher North. Category:Episodes Category:Full-length episodes Category:Season 2